ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Millvale characters
This is a list of characters featured in Paramount and Nickelodeon's Millvale. The Fellows .]] The Fellows are a trio of three boys in their early-20's who had drifted from their home to the Land of Millvale. They were raised by the goddess Lady Glaidreal, who unfortunately had to leave their land to return to her kind. Hearing about the dawn of Zaldon the Black, they had volunteered to stop him. Prior to their succeeding victory, they became branded as the sworn protectors of Millvale; whereas Sir Cedryc had decided "the Fellows", in which came from Xavier the Red's name for calling his companions. Xavier the Red '''Xavier the Red' (voiced by creator Xavier Mosley) is the founding leader of the Fellows and is the wizard of the trio. He also goes by the name "The Red Wizard" and "The Young Wizard". Before Glaidreal had left, he was her favorite when raising him. Upon leaving, he was given the responsibility to look after his friends by her. Prior to that, he goes by his word and overlooks Cedryc and Braden's actions, mostly Cedryc's. At the age of 15, he was taught magic and sorcery spells by elderly Scott Sackvile, hence his wizard persona. Personality wise, Xavier is kind-hearted, nonchalant, sometimes stern, and respectful. He tends to make sarcastic remarks at times. Not only is he voiced by his creator, but he is named said creator, as well. He is also based on Gandalf the Grey from J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. Sir Cedryc Sir Cedryc, formerly Cedryc the Swordsman (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal), is the swordsman and member of the Fellows. Braden the Archer Braden the Archer (voiced by Sean Ryan Fox) is the third member of the Fellows and is the bowman of said trio. He is quiet and stern, but has empathy for his friends and his people. He goes by Xavier's orders very seriously; unlike Cedryc, who goes along with his plans and finding different alternatives to them. Braden is sometimes dismissive and irritated with Cedryc's reckless actions, and unlike Xavier, he is more angered at him than the former being calm and stern about it. He is named after Bryton Grems, an old friend of Cedryc Mosley, and based on Legolas Greenleaf from The Lord of the Rings. Secondary characters The Olings King Birimer (voiced by Jim Meskimen; Will Arnett in the first film) and Queen Isra Oling (voiced by Elissa Knight) are the rulers of the kingdom of Millvale. Birimer has a strict attitude "of a hot-tempered dwarf" and rules with an iron fist as a king should, but inside his heart, he genuinely cares for his people and his wife. Unlike her husband, Isra is calm and kind-hearted and is her husband's voice of reason at times. Reginald Thom Reginald Thom (voiced by J. K. Simmons) is the founder of Millvale. He had first found the land after becoming washed ashore from a heavy thunderstorm during his expedition. He had found no inhabitants on the empty island, which was when he took mark on the land. About five years later, he had told everybody from all other locations about the land, where most people took residence there. Now in his old age, he still looks upon his founded home. Rosie Homiroy Rose "Rosie" Homiroy (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) is a resident of the Grass Fields and is on good terms with the Fellows. She is a kind, easygoing woman who runs a business in the village selling fruit. She had once dated Sir Articus, one of King Lawrenthal's knights, for a while, until hearing about his demise in helping the Fellows on their journey to the Forbidden Land. She speaks in a cockney accent and tends to write down her sales of how many fruit she sold. Rosie shares the same name as The Lord of the Rings character Rosie Cotton, and her last name was originated from Percy Pomeroy, a one-off character featured in The Three Stooges, whom Mosley had mispronounced his name as "Homiroy". Holga Omarth Holga Omarth (voiced by Kristen Schaal) is the royal guard of King Birimer and Queen Isra's castle and the night watchman of Millvale who speaks in an Irish accent who apparently dislikes Cedryc. Her name is a mix of Hey Arnold! characters Helga and Olga Pataki's names. Other characters Glaidreal Lady Glaidreal (voiced by Ellen DeGeneres; Jennifer Hale in other media) is a goddess from Heaven that had come to Millvale in 1366. 37 years prior to her arrival, she had discovered a sleeping Xavier, Cedryc and Braden in their basket that drifted ashore and had decided to adopt them and raise them as her own. After raising them 15 years, she had given Xavier the responsibility to look after himself and his companions. Two years after that, she had to return to Heaven. Her character is based on Galadriel from The Lord of the Rings. Scott Sackvile Scott "Old Man" Sackvile (voiced by Christopher Lloyd) is a former wizard and acquaintance to Xavier. 17 years ago, he was originally called the White Wizard, and was friends with Zaldon the Back. However, on their journey to destroy the Staff of Darkness, Zaldon had turned on him from the staff's dark powers that corrupted him. When Zaldon went into hiding after betraying Sackvile, Sackvile had decided to give up his wizard powers, so to not become like his former friend. 17 years prior, Sackvile leaves his home upon hearing that Zaldon was coming back with an army. His name originates from "Great Scott!", a catchphrase said by Back to the Future character Doc Brown, while his last name comes from Lotho and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins' last names from The Lord of the Rings. Ericson Ericson (voiced by Brad Bird) is King Birimer and Queen Isra's royal messenger. Not only does he have the duty of a messenger, but he is also their servant. He also provides the royal speeches in their absence. Kindred Kindred (voiced by Richard Kind) is the owner of Kindred's Pub, located outside of the Dark Woods. Running his pub, he is generous and kind to his fellow patrons. He speaks in a Irish accent and refers to people as "lads" and "lasses". Category:Millvale Category:List of characters Category:Characters created by Xavier Mosley